The War of the Great Powers
Summary: Between the years 1942 and 1961 the world experienced what was easily it's single greatest conflict in history, involving almost every major power. The roots lay with the monarch of Oceana's claims to Veneta but quickly escalated to larger ideological conflict with the Republican Alliance on one side and the Royal Coalition on the other. After losses going into the hundreds of millions and no end in sight a treaty was signed, agreeing to what amounted to an uneasy stalemate across the board. Decades have passed and even some governments have changed but the old wounds simply haven't healed. Some nations, such as Oceana and Neustria, exist in a state of barely veiled hostility. Others simply never made peace, such as Katay and Yamaka, who conduct small scale campaigns against each other at almost every opportunity with each one carrying the potential becoming of a full blown war. Whatever the nation, whatever the result, the war has left its mark. With a stalemate that satisfied no-one it isn't hard to imagine some saying that what was started needs to be finished, and properly this time..... Order of Events: February 1942: Oceana with support of Teutonia and Neustria declares war on Veneta based on tenuous claims of royal ancestral connections by queen Dominia. April 1943: Veneta calls on it's republican trade partners to defend it, Gurrelura and Columbia race to it's defence as Zeelande elects to remain neutral as do Raucaria and Rodina May 1944: 'Oceanan forces, supported by troops from Teutonia with air strikes and funding from Neustria, launch initial assaults into Veneta obliterating most resistance.'August: The Venetan capital of Araclese is overrun by a combined attack. Venetan routed forces retreat to countryside to await reinforcements. June 1945: '''Gurrelura invades Neustria but fails to overrun its defences, fierce fighting rages on the border with heavy casualties on both sides. '''September 1945-April 1946 '''The Columbian military prepares an invasion force whilst their navy engages the Oceanan fleet in large scale sea battles, though little headway is made as the smaller yet more skilled Oceanan fleet repeatedly outmanoeuvres the inexperienced Columbian navy. '''Jan 1948: As the fighting rages on in Erebia Neustrian delegates approach the Yamaka Shogunate promising assistance for their territorial with Katay in exchange for support against Republican Alliance. Yamaka quietly accepts. March 1948: '''The Shogun uses his vast wealth to hire the Yaxan criminal mercenaries Frio Bravos from Callaeope to attack the Gurreluran coastline, the Gurreluran military calls off its planned attacks on Erebia to deal with the domestic invasion.'''July 1948: Yamaka launches a pre-emptive first strike on Katay coastline, surprise attacks are initially heavily successful however counter-attack from Katay forces prevents capture of capital Longzuoyi. As Katay military begins to react to invasion the fiercest fighting of the war breaks out as no quarter is given between the bitter foes as the word goes out that between Katay and Yamaka no prisoners of war will be taken. February 1949: with the temporary withdrawal of the Columbian threat the war in Erebia goes in favour of the Royal Coalition. The Venetan military has totally collapsed and degenerated into a small insurgent force. Taking advantage of the Neustrian military being occupied against Gurrelura to the South Teutonian and Oceanan forces sweep into northern Neustria as old hatreds overcome alliances of expedience. March 1949: '''Facing assault from the North Neustria hastily switches sides to align itself with Republican forces, marching North alongside Gurreluran troops a new front line is drawn. The Battlefield becomes known as The Blood-Grass as hundreds of thousands die with little change of territory. Neustria is divided between north and south as both forces settle in for a lengthy campaign. '''February 1952: The war in the east begins to look bleak for Katay as Hamarijam (a longstanding ally of Oceana) enters the war on Yamaka's side at Oceana's behest. April 1953: The Capital city of Longzuoyi is finally captured but this is considered a pyrrhic victory. Katay conscripts fight with tremendous zeal to protect their imperial city. As they fall in their millions the cost in Yamaka Boredo lives is high, the warrior caste breaks itself on the gates of the Forbidden city even as it falls. Hamarijam troops takeover for the beleaguered Yamaka forces while fresh Katay conscripts are rallied in it's western provinces. January 1954: '''An era of entrenched warfare begins in Erebia and Alycia as both sides decide to avoid major battles in favour of numerous small skirmish campaigns as the losses have become too severe. An anticipated renewal of hostilities is expected as soon as numbers can be properly rebuilt. ''' August 1959: '''Gurreluran forces finally eject Callaeopean mercenaries from their coastline, surprised at the prowess and strategic genius of the numerically inferior force. Attention returns to the Erebian theatre. '''March 1961: With the death of Queen Dominia and the re-entry of Columbia into the war Oceana sues for peace. April 1961: '''With their allies falling away Teutonia experiences an internal revolt, the absolute monarchy is replaced with a constitutional monarchy. '''July 1961: The Royal coalition reaches a peace agreement, in exchange for returning Venetan territories and an immediate cessation of hostilities no further retribution will be taken. The latter is a particularly bitter pill for Neustria whose lands and industry are ravaged and are in desperate need of reparations. However as a late entry to the republican alliance (whilst still being a monarchy) their voice carries little weight in deliberations. September 1961: In the Alycian theatre Hamarijam forces withdraw as it's ally Oceana makes peace. Yamakan forces still remaining in Katay lands face Annihilation, reinforcements from the islands will not arrive before the fresh Katay conscripts. In a desperate bid to save their troops the Shogun initiates the immolation protocol. 29th September 1961: ''' Newly constructed tactical nuclear bombs are deployed against the Katay Military. In the catastrophic explosion which follows millions die in an instant as the Katay 2nd army is reduced to a smoking heap. October 1961:''' Before further forces can be rallied the Yamaka military take advantage of this opportunity to retreat back to their archipelago, the losses suffered by both sides leave both nations incapable of full scale war for decades. In spite of this (or perhaps because of it) Katay and Yamaka are the only two nations who refuse to make formal peace with one another. Nevertheless a full cessation of hostilities occurs on the 18th of November 1961. Not including losses to disease and starvation 112 million soldiers lie dead. The silence of all guns their greatest memorial